The Courage King
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". ''Cast: *Baby Simba-Runt (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure)'' *''Young Simba-Patch (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Adult Simba-Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''Young Nala-Fifi (Tiny Toon Adventures)'' *''Adult Nala-Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself, with her wife'' *''Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer'' *''Timon-Blu (Rio)'' *''Pumbaa-Alex (Madagascar)'' *''Mufasa-Chief (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Sarabi-Georgette (Oliver & Company)'' *''Scar-Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.)'' *''Shenzi-Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''Banzai-Hopper (A Bug's Life)'' *''Ed-Nigel (Rio)'' *''Rafiki-Buck (Home on the Range)'' *''Zazu-Gopher (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Sarafina-Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo)'' *''The Pridelanders-Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Trixie, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Snips & Snails, Discord, Big Macintosh, and The Cuite Mark Crusaders (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''The Mouse-Mouse (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''The Groundhog-Beaver (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''The Hyenas-Marmosets (Rio), Foosas (Madagascar), The Broccoloids (The Powerpuff Girls), King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Katz, Le Quack, The Black Puddle Queen, Weremole, The Cajun Fox, and The Big Toe (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''The Chameleon-Aphie (A Bug's Life)'' *''The Wildebeests Stampede-Stampede (Jumanji)'' *''The Vultures/Buzzards-Seagulls (Finding Nemo)'' *''The Beetle-Mouse (Scooby Doo)'' *The Wild Animals as themselves ''Scenes: *The Courage King part 1-"The Circle of Life"'' *''The Courage King part 2-Randall Boggs and Chief's Conversation'' *''The Courage King part 3-Patch's First Day'' *''The Courage King part 4-A: Patch's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report"'' *''The Courage King part 5-Randall Boggs and Patch's Conversation'' *''The Courage King part 6-"I Just Can't Wait to be King"'' *''The Courage King part 7-The Elephant Graveyard'' *''The Courage King part 8-Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared"'' *''The Courage King part 9-The Jumanji Stampede/Chief's Death/Patch Runs Away'' *''The Courage King part 10 -Randall Boggs Takes Over Priderock'' *''The Courage King part 11-Meet Blu and Alex'' *''The Courage King part 12-Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata"'' *''The Courage King part 13-Randall Boggs and Gopher's Conversation'' *''The Courage King part 14-Relax in the Stars/He's Alive?'' *''The Courage King part 15-Twilight Sparkle Chases Alex/The Reunion'' *''The Courage King part 16-"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"'' *''The Courage King part 17-Courage and Twilight Sparkle's Argument/Buck's Wisdom/Courage's Destiny'' *''The Courage King part 18-'The King Has Returned'/Blu & Alex's Distraction'' *''The Courage King part 19-Courage Confronts Randall Boggs/Courage Finds the Truth/The Big Battle'' *''The Courage King part 20-Courage vs. Randall Boggs/Randall Boggs' Death/A Happy Ending in the Pridelands'' *''The Courage King part 21-End Credits part 1: "Busa Simba"'' *''The Courage King part 22-End Credits part 2: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version)'' Movie Used: * The Lion King (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) * Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Toothed Cave (2014) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) * Tiny Toons Spring Break (1994) * Tiny Toon Adventure: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Merry Madagascar (2009) * Madly Madagascar (2013) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * The Penguins of Madagascar (2008) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Oliver & Company (1988) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Home on the Range (2004) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too! (1996) * House of Mouse (2001) * Dumbo (1941) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Jumanji (1995) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) Voices: * Jonathan Taylor Thomas * Matthew Broderick * James Earl Jones * Jeremy Irons * Niketa Calame * Moria Kelly * Nathan Lane * Ernie Sabella * Robert Gullaume * Rowan Atkinson * Madge Sinclair * Whoopi Goldberg * Cheech Marin * Jim Cummings * Frank Welker * Zoe Leader * Catherine Cavadini * Judi M. Durand * Daamen J. Krall * David McCharen * Mary Linda Phillips * Phil Proctor * David Randolph * Brian Tochi * Phillip Glasser * Thomas Dekker * Bob Newhart * Susanne Pollatschek * Eva Gabor * Barrie Ingham * Elizabeth Hartman * Paul Shenar * Vincent Price * Chris Seavor * Steve Whimire * Frank Oz * Eric Jacobson * Junius Matthews * Candy Candido * Jon Lovitz * Tom Hanks * Peter Strauss * June Foray * Eartha Kitt * Tristan Rogers * Walter Cronkite * Ikue Otani * Rachel Lillis Special Thanks: * Walt Disney * The Beckster1000 * Stephen Druschke Films * Charlie Quigg * Nixcorr26 * Zachary Baker * Fiver&Heather's Channel * Tomarmstrong14 * MichaelSar12isBack * Nikkdisneylover8390 * Brermeerkat * Youknowhatmoviesucks * Princebalto * Thomas O'Malley Dedicated To: * Walt Disney * Edward Brophy * Verna Felton * Jacob Samra * Cliff Edwards * Donovan Oliver * Max Jackson * Jimmyandfriends Cast Gallery: Runt-cutout-alpha-and-omega-37196801-413-505.jpg 367px-PatchSolo.jpg Courage-dog-tv-01.jpg Fifi La Fume.png Twilight Sparkle.jpg Muriel Bagge.jpg Home on the Range DisneyTHX Animal Style Cast Video 008 0001.jpg Blu.jpg Alakay the Lion (better known as -Alex the Lion-).jpg Pic detail4f340f24ad11a.png Georgette sweet.jpg Randall Boggs.png Chrysalis no backgroundewglethewolf-d4x9jen.png Hopper.gif Nigel.jpg Buck.jpg Gopher.jpg Rainbow+dash.png Pinkie Pie.png Rarity.png Applejack S01E13 cropped.png Fluttershy.png S3 spoiler trixie with alicorn amulet vector by red pear-d5aubfx.png Spike.png Princess Celestia ID S4E01.png Princess Luna ID S4E02.png Princess cadence vector by mokrosuhibrijac-d4waw3o.png Shining Armor is Cadance S2E25.png Snips and Snails.png Discord.png Scootaloo-apple-bloom-and-sweetie-belle-2164-1920x1200.jpg Sombra-king-sombra-32672957-801-998.png Katz.jpg Le Quack.png Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360